The Last Nightmare Mage
by Might is Right
Summary: The final installment of The Story of Silence. The Last of the Nightmare Mages has risen. Evil has changed the course of history forever. Anyone who dares to challenge him has lost before he even starts for Fate has chosen the winner.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of the last story in The Story of Silence. I may be making another series but that has yet to be finished. There may be another side project or a full blown series, the first story called Circle of Hate. Also, there will be an epilogue at the end that explains how everything happened because it can get confusing. Anyways, here we go.**

**The Sanctum**

The stone corridors of the Sanctum were quiet and dark. The wind blew quietly threw. Suddenly, a burst of light came forth. It was from a candle and it cast dark shadows against the grey stone. In the corridors were several doors. The person holding the candle was a woman, young with dark blonde hair and merciless blue eyes. She was wearing a short green skirt and wore a white dress shirt with another white shirt underneath. She was looking at the door marked "History".

"I was a fool not to do this sooner." She said as she opened the door slowly.

The door opened smoothly, despite being made of solid stone. A draft of cold air blasted the woman as she crept into the room. It was a simple room. A bed with a young sleeping girl and a desk were several books and writing utensils were placed. The woman headed straight towards the desk and opened the book marked "Post Black Sun". She set the candle down and picked the book up and flipped to the last page. She smiled as she picked up a pen.

"How cruel. Life does not give me my best pieces until later on, however, things must move quickly." The woman said as she started to change the text in the book.

She wrote quickly and soon finished her deed. She snapped the book shut and put it down. She picked up the candle and was about to leave when she noticed the child was squirming in her sleep. She looked over at the child, emotionless.

"Sweet child, you have been cursed with the duty of history." She said as she walked out of the room and closed the door.

The woman couldn't help but let out a laugh as she walked back through the corridor. For she was the evilest and strongest of the evil gods. She was Evil herself.

**A month after Toys Cant Die**

_Sara proved herself to be an able queen. She quickly learned from the mistakes of other rulers and made adjustments she knew would please everyone. Instead of taking the entire continent for herself, she split the continent among the guilds. For example, Makarov was made Viceroy of Fairy Tail and given a huge plot of land to govern. However, Illuminati got the largest and most powerful plot. That was Sara's way of thanking Illuminati for sheltering her when she was weak. Sara had become the most powerful human in the world in only a single month. Her empire stretched over several thousands of miles and the Southern and Eastern continents were her home ground. However, Sara ruled her vast empire from Arcana, which was the only city that the Garlan Consulate actually controlled. She sent her top general, Delon, to Pvelnia to control the army there and give news to her from there. _

_Among Sara's inner circle were 4 mages. Bellarmine, Archibald, Viannay and P.T. They were strongest of Sara's army of mages. Not much is known about them besides the fact that they serve as the personal bodyguard for Sara. _

_XX_

_However, dark times were approaching. People started to disappear and would be found the next day or two, dead. They didn't seem to die in pain and they had no wounds. Many people claimed that they survived something they called "The Dark Count of Gears". Others reported shadows that could scream and move on their own. Even more saw things vanish from thin air. Hundreds went insane from these strange things and no one had the answer. To make things worse, the dark guilds had forged an alliance once again. Many called it the Dark Trinity II. However, the dark guilds were allying themselves with a PERSON not a single guild. This person is only known as "Pariah". He commands a huge army of bandits and sends them to attack several cities._

_XX_

_Things were fine besides these strange things until, the 5 stone tablets fell from the sky. Obviously man made, they carried a dark message of the destruction of this world. But how did all this fit together? Nobody knew the answer._

**Gates of Arcana**

Corporal Venny didn't like guard duty. He really didn't. Standing on top of the huge concrete walls that had recently been built did not suit him. So when he was watching the road, he didn't pay attention much to the old drunk man coming down the road. Until he started screaming up at him.

"You fools! Heed my warning! The Black Sun will return again!" shouted the old man, obviously nuts.

Venny just looked at the old man, a bored look on his face. Another drunk man. He waved his rifle at him.

"Bugger off! This is a restricted zone!" he shouted.

It was true, Arcana was only accessible to the army and high ranking officers. Not even the Viceroys were allowed in the city. Archibald had set this rule when he received a rumor that the killings were targeting Sara. But the old man kept dancing around.

"Wee hoho! Hee hee! The Pariah shall return again!" the man said randomly as he fell on the ground.

Venny almost dropped his rifle. Did that man just say "Pariah"?

"Oi! Tell me about this Pariah!" he shouted.

The man smiled and looked up at him. His smile was crooked and filled with yellow and broken teeth. The man suddenly disappeared. Venny fell back in alarm and peeked over the concrete ledge. The body of the old man could be seen, blood flowing. Where in the world had he gone? Venny was about to ring the alarm he turned around to see the old man standing right in front of him. The old man grabbed Venny's neck and shoved him off the battlements, sending him to his death.

"Caahahahahahaa!" the old man laughed as he suddenly disappeared again.

Venny never returned to his barracks and his body was never found.

**?**

"The world has long forgotten the dark nightmares. The Black Sun kept everyone in line, but when it disappeared, people started to forget. It seemed as if evil had abandoned the world."

…

"People that stop evil things from happening are called heroes. People who cause them to happen are called villains. But are they really? They are indirectly giving the hero a chance to become a hero! Villains are the true heroes. They have been forgotten by history. Forgotten by people. They dismiss us as legend or folk tales."

….

"I plan to change that. I plan to change everything. The people of this world must remember nightmares of the old world!"

**There you go. I hope you liked it! FF**


	2. Erasing the Past

**I might be posting 2 chapter tonight because you guys seem excited for this story. Anyways, if you guys have any suggestions to what anime or manga I should make a fanfic of next then just pm me. Also, im looking to do a collaboration with someone. I thought it would be fun. So, here is the chapter.**

**A dark night in the Fairy Tail district**

The ground was wet with sewage water as the man ran through the narrow corridors between houses. He was breathing hard as he jumped over a fallen trash can and landed with a thump. He looked back to see a dark shadow coming down the corridor. He kept running. He grabbed onto a metal pipe on the side of a building and started to climb. The rusty pipe rattled as the man climbed and he barely managed to get to the rooftop. He was running across the roof, under the moonlit sky when suddenly he stopped. The dark shadow stood right in front of him. It was little more than a black mist with 2 red glowing eyes. A sickle made of black metal and dripping with a black substance appeared in the shadow's hand. It advanced forward. The man tried to run away but he was surrounded by those shadows!

"Get away! I-I said get away!" he whimpered.

The shadow seemed to grin and slashed the sickle down across the man's chest and the body fell into the streets below. Without a trace, the shadow folded in on themselves and vanished.

**Dark Guild: King of Blades**

No light came through the guild building of King of Blades. All the guild members were sleeping and the only light came from a candle next to the guild master's desk. There sat Walther, reading a letter. The paper was fine with imprints of a battle scene and the writing was fancy cursive.

_Dear Walther of King of Blades,_

_My name is Pariah. This is an invitation to join my crusade to restore the true balance of power in this world. Should you accept, great rewards will be given if we win. Please think about this offer. If you accept, come to the dark guild, Formortiis soon. Any day will suffice._

_Thanks, Pariah._

Walther wasn't even thinking of taking this offer. He couldn't risk the lives of his guild members. He put the letter away and blew out the candle. Perhaps others would take his offer.

**Next day, Fairy Tail**

"….Seraph…wake up."

Seraph opened his eyes sleepily and saw the face of his girlfriend and teammate. She was looking down at him, her brown hair falling towards him. Her eyes were dark blue and were annoyed. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a brown overcoat. She looked like she was about to go outside. Seraph groaned and got out of bed.

"Do we have to go for a walk right now?" he complained as he stood and went into the bathroom.

Seraph stared into the mirror, trying to focus his vision. Why did he look this way? Flawless to a fault. Wild blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin from physical activity in the sun all day. He quickly brushed his teeth and put on a nice fitting cream colored collar shirt and put on some comfortable shorts. He wrapped a long robe around himself.

"Hurry up! I want to go on my walk! You promised me didn't you?"

"Alright, im coming. Just hold on Katelyn." Seraph said as he tried to smooth down his hair and walked out of the bathroom.

Katelyn nodded and they left the small dormitory in Fairy Hills together. They walked, checked out the scenery and talked. They decided to go downtown and they were walking on a street with several marts and stores when they saw a black lump on the concrete sidewalk ahead of them. Nobody was really out and it was still sort of dark. The streetlamps were starting to go out so Seraph and Katelyn decided to check it out. As soon as they got a close look at the body, Katelyn screamed in horror. Seraph took a step back. They had found, some sort of…creature thing! It had a human face but the rest was little more than a black lump. Whatever it was, it was dead. Seraph gulped and looked over at Katelyn who was cowering. He brought up the courage to poke it.

Nothing happened when he poked the black lumpy substance. However, the human face was obviously one of horror. However had done this, was a killer. He went to comfort Katelyn.

"Come on, lets go tell Makarov about this." He said as he helped her stand.

They shivered as they quickly walked back to Fairy Tail, wishing they had never taken the walk.

**Fairy Tail**

"So you found a dead body. And there was this weird black substance wrapped around it?" Makarov asked as Seraph told the story again.

"Yes sir. I don't know whats going on but it was a different killing then before." Seraph said, shivering.

Makarov thought about this for a moment. Black substance…. He opened a drawer in his desk and took out a file of papers. He showed it to Serpah. It was marked "Top Secret". Makarov opened the folder and showed Seraph the contents. Makarov spoke as Seraph read.

"Have you ever heard of the Pariah? If you haven't, then it's the name the first mage of the world was called. He was shunned and treated as an outcast because he was the only magical being at the time. This was all long ago but its completely relevant to what I am about to show you." Makarov said as Seraph nodded.

Makarov nodded and pulled a piece of paper from the folder. It showed a picture of a weasel like man with an eye patch and a man with a top hat and a trench coat and a serious face.

"I have 2 informants in the dark guild business. One is named Weasel. The other is Brandon. You may have heard of Brandon." Makarov said.

Seraph nodded. Brandon McGarden, the brother to Levy McGarden. There were strange rumors about him. People said that he could create weapons from thin air. Weasel, he had never heard of before. Makarov continued.

"Weasel is currently the guildmaster of Formortiis, a low ranking dark guild and Brandon has been joining him as the deputy commander. Rumor has it that all the dark guild masters are meeting there. Now, you obviously have heard of The Pariah recently. He is rumored to be there too." Makarov said darkly.

_Bump_

The door to Makarov's office quickly opened and 3 people fell in. They were all girls and Katelyn was among them. Makarov just looked at them.

"Snooping as usual I see. Very well, because you guys are all part of team Seraph, you deserve to know what is going on." Makarov said.

The other 3 girls sat down. The other 2 girls looked like twins with long orange hair with it parted in 2 directions. The taller of the 2 held a sword and the shorter one didn't carry anything. They were both dressed the same with a light blue t-shirt with Fairy Tail's symbol on it. They wore the same kind of skirt like Katelyn. Makarov slid a piece of paper towards them. It read "Level SSS danger mission. Infiltrate the dark guild meeting." Makarov looked at everyone in the room. His gaze hard.

"This is an incredibly difficult mission. It will not be easy. The top dark guild mages are going to be there. The guild masters of Skull Tag, Bilderberg, King of Blades, Yawning Tree and Killer Feed will be there as well. I would ask Weasel and Brandon to receive information but they are expected to attend the meeting as well and will be under constant pressure. Will you take this mission?" Makarov asked.

Seraph thought about this. Did he want to be held responsible for this sort of mission? He was about to say no when a glare from Katelyn and the others stopped him. The taller of the twins spoke up.

"Wouldn't it make sense to send Erza or Malice on a job like this?" she asked.

"Erza and Malice are too well known. Emily, you are an S class mage but you are not particularly famous. You and your sister are perfect for the job." Makarov said.

Emily nodded and whispered something to her sister. Katelyn stood up. She was smiling.

"We accept this job!" she said.

Seraph almost choked. WHAT? Take this job? Was she insane? The twins stood up.

"Sammy and I will go too." Emily said.

Seraph sighed sadly and stood up. There was no choice.

"I guess there is nothing I can do…I accept." He said lamely.

Makarov nodded and gave them directions to Formortiis. As they left the guild, Makarov gave them some advice.

"Oh, and when you get there. Don't talk to Weasel or Brandon. Don't even look at the them."

Team Seraph nodded and left Makarov's office. They were headed to Formortiis, unaware of how much the world was changing….

**Arcana**

Any stranger that would pass the huge concrete gates of the city would be surprised to see no soldiers on the battlements. The city was burning and nobody even knew. Smoke that blew from the fires was pushed by the heavy wind and entire sections of the city were going down in flame. Thankfully, the military had evacuated most of the civilians. The queen and her court had moved to Yagtrile*, the closest well defended city. The people of Arcana uttered the cursed words. The nightmares had begun.

"Don't forget to light a match."

**Alleyway in Yagtrile**

Viannay walked through the dark alleyway, trying not to smell the rotting pieces of meat. He splashed through the puddles of mud and his black robes trailed behind him. His black eyes darted around the alleyway as smoke rose from the ventilation pipes. He finally arrived at a open section of the alley way that had 2 rusty dumpsters. The dumpsters cast long shadows and from there came the dark mist. Its red eyes glowed in the near pure darkness in the alleyway. It took full form and Viannay just looked at it with mild interest.

"Looks like you haven't changed much. Always making the dramatic entrance." Viannay said.

"You as well. Always the modest man. I trust that you brought the book with you?" the shadow asked.

Viannay put his hand into his robes and pulled out a book made of black leather with silver letters on the front. The spine was made of white bone. Viannay held the book with care. The shadow seemed to smile as the book came into full view.

"You have done well apprentice. It has been a very long time since we last met." The shadow said.

Vainnay smirked. The dim light cast an even longer shadow behind him. His pale skin almost glowed in the darkness.

"As an apprentice of Skorm, the shadow dragon, my alliance is always to the darkness." Viannay said as the letters on the front came into full view in the dim moonlight.

It read, Founder of Magnolia.

**The new chapter! Yes! Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed that. Oh and I forgot, when people call me, don't call me "Father". I noticed a lot of people do that. I wont be changing my username but just call me "Roud" or simply "Aaron". Father sounds too weird. Also, I am looking for dark guild masters. So I guess you could count that as an OC. **

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Guild:**

**Magic:**

**That is all that is required. So, there you go. Hope you enjoyed, FF**


	3. The Dark Renaissance

**This is going to be an exciting post. Thank you Blaze for sending in a OC guildmaster. It filled a needed spot. This AN will seem, uninspired because im feeling a bit sick for now. I don't know how much it will affect my writing. Anyways, read on! **

**Fahmak: charge!**

**Sagonian Grunts: yes my lord!**

**The Sanctum **

Evil found herself backed up against a wall, surrounded by several women in white robes. She was wearing black and there were several in the crowd that wore grey. The women in the white seemed to be angry. One of them stepped forward. She held a wooden staff carved with all the names of the people who lived in the world. Her face was aged and her hair was grey. She was the most angry of everyone.

"Evil, you have no idea what you have done. You committed an act of godly treason. You have changed the course of history forever. Do you understand what you must do now?" the woman asked in a dangerously low voice.

Evil smirked and folded her arms. Life had no power over her. She was the strongest of the evil gods!

"I know what must be done. I have already chosen a champion. My 3rd and final champion." She smirked.

Life let out a weary sigh. She was growing old, but she could not die.

"Then I must strike down your champion directly." She said as she held her staff in 2 hands.

"I don't think so. I have given him Deity Guard. He can deflect the powers of the gods besides the one that has given him that power. He can kill any god besides me." Evil said, playing her trump card.

Life seemed to shake and her old frame was rattling with anger. Her eyes glowed red.

"If you fail, you must pay the consequences….very dire consequences." She said, her voice rising.

Evil just returned the gaze confidently.

"And if I win, I will replace you as the goddess of life. However, a tip for you. Fate has already declared me the winner…"

**Alleyway**

"Now give me the book. I must return soon." Skorm said.

"Im afraid I cant do that." Viannay said as he put the book back into his robes.

Skorm seemed to chuckle at this.

"Give me the book. Your allegiance is to the darkness remember?" Skorm demanded.

Viannay smiled and brushed his black hair back. This confrontation was about to get deadly.

"That is true, however, with your long absence…I pledged my alliance to a different darkness." Viannay said as he pointed to his necklace of wolves teeth.

Skorm looked at the teeth and twisted his head.

"Wolves teeth? Barbarism? There is only 1 sort of darkness Viannay! Me! The lord of the shadows!" Skorm said angrily.

"I don't think so. My life belongs to Sara Evadeus." Viannay said as he took the book out and it burst into flame.

Skorm howled in rage as dark shadows enveloped Viannay.

"You fool! I gave that book to you before I was defeated! That book is your power!" Skorm shouted as the shadows almost completely engulfed Viannay.

"N-not anymore! I know my own spells! Deimakir!" Viannay said as Skorm was blasted back and his shadowy mass was disrupted.

Skorm picked up the half burned book and disappeared into the shadows. The book was already half burned and Viannay was almost completely covered in darkness.

"I-im sorry my queen!" Viannay cried out as the moon was blocked out and Viannay was engulfed into darkness.

**Gates of Yagtrile***

Team Seraph arrived at the gates of Yagtrile. The map had said that Formortiis was here. They looked ahead to see it heavily guarded by soldiers. They wore the black armor of the Black Army, the elite forces of the Garlan Consulate. Seraph and the others approached slowly, cautious of these barbaric soldiers.

The soldiers wore thick black armor, wore necklaces made of wolves teeth and wore a black helmet with 3 iron spikes attached to the top. Their faces were protected by thick black leather and only their fierce eyes showed. Katelyn, Emily and Sammy shivered under their fierce gaze and even Seraph was uneasy. He wasn't much of a fighter but he did alright when in hand to hand combat. One of the soldiers at the gates drew his sword and shouted at them.

"Forto viasa binafurta!" he shouted as he pointed their sword at them.

Seraph took a step back and felt uneasy. He wasn't the sort of person to start fights on his own. He saw his guildmates take a step back with him. Seraph didn't want to feel awkward so he tried to communicate. Communication was key.

"Er, hello. We need to get into the city. Please?" Seraph asked.

That got glares from his teammates. Emily drew her sword and Sammy hid behind her. The soldiers all drew their swords and some even held pistols with their swords at the same time. Katelyn was starting to get really annoyed. She was cute when she got annoyed.

"Seraph can you get serious?" she scolded him.

Seraph just laughed nervously. Then that weird laugh came from the gates.

"Gefahgehaha!"

Everyone looked up at the top of the gates to see a man wearing armor like the Black Army. His was teal colored though and he held an axe several sizes too large for his size. His face wasn't covered like the soldiers and Seraph felt sick as he looked at the man's face.

His lower jaw was gone. In its place was a bloody mess of bandages. Blood occasionally dripped from the bandage but the man didn't seem to mind.

"You are fools to come here." The man said as he tapped his axe against the gates and the gates rumbled open.

The soldiers put away their weapons. They glared at the group as they passed into the city. The man could talk easily enough and he must have been using a speech lacrima. Yagtrile was nice. Besides all the soldiers hanging around. Soldiers patrolled every street and the houses were very orderly and neat. Yagtrile was in the Illuminati district so everything was organized like Westcliff. Sammy pulled out her map and looked at it.

"Where is the Formortiis guild building again?" she asked as she stared at all the dots on the map.

Seraph looked around the town. What was this atmosphere that was making him so uneasy? Suddenly he started to get a huge headache. All this pressure…

"Agh." Seraph grunted as he held his head.

"You ok Seraph? We can stop by the bar if you want." Katelyn said, worried about Seraph.

Seraph waved her away. He didn't want to look completely weak.

"No its fine. I think the Formortiis guild is disguised as a bar. Perhaps in the woods." Seraph said as he pointed to a small shack next to the woods.

Emily looked skeptical. She still had her sword out.

"That is the Formortiis guild building? Looks small." She said as she swung her sword around and observed the shack carefully.

"Someone must be cloaking the building. Come on, lets check it out." Seraph said as he stood upright and walked towards the shack. He was feeling better for some reason.

**Gates of Yagtrile**

Archibald stood on top of the gates watching Team Seraph leave. His eyes narrowed as Seraph suddenly grabbed his head. The man in the teal was next to him.

"They said they needed to come through for business. I called bullshit but I let them in sir." He grunted.

"Good work Surara. I suspect that they might be dark guild members. I couldn't see any guild tattoos on them. Lets keep an eye on them." Archibald said as he turned away from the gates.

He looked to see Bellarmine running towards him. Her delicate facial features were red from exhaustion. She was wearing her ceremonial dress which was ill suited for running. From behind came her husband, P.T. Conrad. He was wearing the battle dress that Archibald was wearing. The simple leather armor and back sheaths for throwing swords. He also looked worried. They came up to him, gasping for breath.

"Whats going on you two." Archibald asked as Bellarmine buried her face in her hands.

"Its Viannay! We found his dead body in an alleyway. Something bad is in this town Archibald." P.T. said, fear filling his eyes.

Archibald froze. Viannay, dead? Impossible! Archibald fingered his wolves teeth necklace. The sign of a high ranking general.

"D-do…you have h-his necklace…" Archibald said as he showed his rare fit of emotion.

Bellarmine trembled as she reached into her dress and pulled out a necklace of wolves teeth that were stained black with Viannay's blood. Archibald nearly fell to his knees as the necklace was put in his hands.

"V-Viannay…what killed you?" Archibald said sadly as he hung the necklace on the city gates.

**Ring Ring Ring Ring**

The city's bells rang as Archibald bowed to Viannay's necklace. Archibald finished his bow and turned to P.T. and Bellarmine.

"Sara must know about this and someone…must pay."

**Shack**

"Come on, we don't have all day." Seraph said as he grabbed the handle to the shack and pulled it open.

Instantly, warmth flooded the cold air around them. Serpah's suspicions were true. Inside, was a huge building and hundreds of people drinking.

"Oh…my…god…" Katelyn said as she stepped into the huge building.

Lamps hung from the ceiling and several tables had been moved into the huge wooden building. It was built similarly as Fairy Tail and there was a huge table in the middle of the guild where several people sat.

"Lets go up to the second floor so we can get a good view." whispered Katelyn.

Seraph nodded and the team split into 2 groups. Katelyn and Seraph went up the stairs while Emily and Sammy stayed downstairs but close enough to hear the conversation of the main table. Katelyn watched as one of the people sitting at the main table stood and walked up the front of the guild. He wore an eye patch and was built like a weasel. He had a sly look about him and he moved smoothly like silk.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Dark Renaissance. My name is Weasel and I am your host today. Now I would normally introduce the guest of honor but im afraid he is not here at the moment." Weasel said coolly. Seraph and Katelyn just looked at each other. The Pariah wasn't here?

"However, he will be arriving shortly. He is under constant watch by the military so he must move stealthily. Now, everyone, please enjoy yourselves until the Pariah arrives. Let the feast begin!" Weasel shouted as everyone raised their beers into the air.

Seraph subtly pointed to a huge man with a newly shaven head besides the tuft of hair sticking out from the front. He wore a dark red cloak with hundreds of metal studs in rows going down his entire cloak and he had a small beard forming. The man was drinking from a huge mug of beer and was biting into a big leg of meat.

"Who is that guy?" he asked as Katelyn pulled some information through her archive magic.

A small screen appeared and she showed it to Seraph. It showed the man in a more clear vision. He looked like a barbarian and his eyes were sharp like a wild animal.

"The guild master of the pirate guild, Skull Tag. His name is Barbarossa Clenz. Hes bad business and he has a rivalry with Tabitha of Skull and Bones." Katelyn said as she scrolled through the screen.

Seraph pointed to an old man who had kept his eyes closed the entire time. He wasn't eating at all and only occasionally drinking. He was an incredibly small man with a gnarled wooden cane and he wore simple garb of a tunic and a 3 cornered hat. Katelyn saw where Seraph was pointing looked through her information.

"That's Noland Winston. Hes the guild master of the sorcerer guild, Yawning Tree. Hes blind and can't eat food. He might be small but I assume he is strong." Katelyn said.

Serpah nodded and watched the meeting. He couldn't really hear what was being said but for some reason, his headache was returning. He noticed that 2 chairs were empty. One at the head and one across from Noland.

"Whats with the 2 chairs empty?" Seraph asked.

Katelyn looked up from her screen and looked at the table.

"Must be the guest of honor and some other guild master. Hold on, let me get you the other files for the guild masters." Katelyn said as she furiously searched through the files.

Seraph nodded and stared at the seat at the head. He looked across from Barbarossa and saw a man that had muscles as big as the beer kegs. He was wearing a white head band and 4 sword scabbards hung from his belt. His hair was cut into a buzz and he wore a tight fitting white t-shirt and a pair of white athletic shorts. He was stabbing at his food with an oversized knife. Seraph recognized him form a wanted poster.

"That's Daniel Rosper isn't it? The guild master of Killer Feed?" Seraph asked Katelyn.

She looked at the man and nodded. She pointed to a young man next to Daniel. His hair was flat and even and his expression was blank. He was holding a cup filled with a black liquid and he wore a suit and tie.

"That's Kyle Anton. He is the guild master of Bilderberg. Oh, I found who the person across from Noland is. It's the guild master of Drone Riot, Angela Aki." Katelyn said as she showed Seraph the screen.

Seraph was about to turn away when a voice cut through.

"You called?"

**Hope you liked that chapter. Probably my favorite chapter so far. Some suspense and a cliffhanger. Noice. FF**


	4. The Pariah Appears

**Well, progress on this chapter was GOING SWELL, until I saved my document…and then it didn't actually save. Result, unhappy person going to bed. This day was, awkward to say the least. Im going through a tough time, dealing with some issues that don't really belong here, in this AN. **

**Oh yeah, with the above statement of the chapter getting…deleted? I was generally too tired to write anything else for a while. Although it might have been for the best because the old chapter was a bit weird and it didn't have that flow. This chapter may be late or on time but I can say that some frustration went into this. Especially with this being the last story and possibly the last story I write for a while. I wanted everything to move like the Silence Uprising. **

**I feel like with each story, the plot gets more and more "in your face" and intense and im sacrificing character development for that. Honestly, I am a fan of high action stories like this. Perhaps in the next series I can work on development.**

**So, what would you guys like, a story like this for the next series. Or a character development style plot thing for the next series? Because yes, I do have that in mind. Anyways, this chapter is largely based on impulse and there could be ridiculous spelling mistakes due to rushing and everything. If you guys do choose the character development, then the story would get pretty long if that's what you guys want. Don't forget to tell me what kind of story you want me to work on. Seriously don't forget or im going to have nothing to work with.**

**Oh and this is one of those late chapters. As I was writing the main fights, my mom apparently decided to hand me work to do. I don't think it disturbed the chapter itself but more like my concentration was disturbed. I just sit there and let it all out and when something like all the above happens, well that just isn't good for development.**

…

**WARNING, there is some CRAZY fighting in this chapter. Like, intense violence. They are dark guild masters, what did you expect?**

…

Yes, he had joined a dark guild. Yes, he was a powerful mage. Yes, he had a dark past. But why did he feel like he wasn't an embodiment of evil anymore? He should feel that way because that was what he had been born to do. He had joined a dark force but that was long into the past. He was watching the scene in the bar with mild interest and he held a small green button. It was true that he wasn't a villain, but that didn't mean he couldn't stir up trouble. He would wait, like a snake in the grass and redeem himself….

**Seraph and Katelyn**

Seraph and Katelyn slowly turned their heads to see a woman that had long midnight blue hair that ends at the middle of her back, pale skin, and piercing ruby red eyes. She usually wears a loose dark red top, several thin silver bracelets around her wrists, black shorts that end at her thighs, two bronze anklets on each ankle and black flats. Seraph and Katelyn felt their hearts freeze. Something about this woman was not right. A tattoo of a wasp made of black lines was barely visible on her arm. Was that…a guild tattoo?

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Are you dark guild mages?" she asked.

Katelyn let out a slow sigh but Seraph kept his breath in check. He wasn't convinced by this woman.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Seraph asked, eyes narrowing.

The woman smiled and twisted one of the silver bands on her arm.

"Well you seem to know a lot of information on the dark guild masters." She said sweetly.

'Shes just toying with us!' Seraph thought in his mind as he formed an answer.

"We are from Hive Mind so we know a lot of information. We are supposed to be updating all this information…." Seraph said slowly.

Katelyn didn't look so good. She must have realized that this woman was more than she seemed. What guild was she from again? Angela Aki sounded pretty familiar…

Then it hit Seraph. Drone Riot. That wasp tattoo on her arm, it was most likely a drone. That's why Katelyn was freaking out so badly, even more than Seraph. She knew that the woman in front of them was a guild master!

The woman smiled and looked straight into Seraph's eyes. Her ruby red eyes seemed to dim the lanterns that hung from the ceiling. Wasn't there a power that allowed users to kill their victims just by looking at them?

"You know, you almost had me. Hive Mind is a well known informant guild but theres no way you came from there. Your spies for the military aren't you?" Angela said as she smiled at Seraph.

Katelyn let out a small squeak. Seraph was a quick thinker but there was no way he could escape from a situation like this. The air around Angela's right hand started to twist and soon a sword was in her hand.

"Illusionary Art. Sword." She said as she raised the sword above her head.

"NO! Katelyn!" Seraph cried out as he moved to push Katelyn out of the way.

What happened next, was not accounted for by anyone. The guild seemed to collapse in a ball of fire. The support beams collapsed at once and the entire second floor started to fall. To make it worse, an explosion sounded and sent the walls of the guild flying out and sending bandits flying out of the windows. There was even an explosion underneath the main table. Seraph seemed to go blind as he flew out the window, grabbing Katelyn.

'…_something is wrong…I can feel my head…agh, it hurts…Katelyn, Emily, Sammy, please don't be dead when I hopefully open my eyes…'_

**Slam**

Seraph skidded across the ground, protecting Katelyn with his body. Wooden splinters blasted everywhere and what remained of Formortiis was a burning pile of wood. Seraph just stared as the guild burned. But where were the dark guild masters? The question was soon answered as several dark figures appeared out of the guild. There were 8 of them they all had dark expressions on their faces. They didn't look to be hurt in any way.

"Vinas weponas!"

Seraph turned to see the Black Army marching towards them. Row upon row of black armored soldiers. At the head stood 3 people wearing simple brown armor and several wooden handles coming from their backs. The Garlan Consulate. Katelyn coughed and opened her eyes. Her cheek was bleeding and her hair was completely messed up. Sammy didn't look too bad and Emily was already on her feet, sword out. The soldiers came in front of the dark guild members and the soldiers drew their swords and the man at the head of the soldiers took a strange sword that was bent in several places and had many other blades coming from the bent areas.

"This is General Archibald of the Black Army. Surrender immediately or you will be killed." Archibald said darkly.

The group of mages stood still for a second and then they were gone. The only guild masters that remained were Noland and Daniel.

"YYYYYAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Daniel screamed as he drew all 4 of his swords at once and charged into the groups of soldiers with blinding speed.

One of the soldiers behind the generals pushed them away from Daniel and soon the carnage began. Daniel cut through soldier after soldier like they were wet paper. The hissing grew more intense after every strike and the green grass became red with the soldier's blood. Suddenly there was a pause as the teal armored general smashed he axe against Daniel's swords. Team Seraph watched in amazement as the teal armored general grabbed Daniel's eye and tore one out of its socket.

"Oh my god!" screamed Katelyn as she turned away.

Seraph suddenly felt his headache increasing. He grabbed his head and tried not to watch as Daniel growled and twisted away from the general and smashed all his swords against the general, sending him flying back into the crowd of soldiers. Suddenly, there was a flash as the guild masters returned from wherever they disappeared to. They appeared in the middle of the soldiers so it caused mass panic as the soldiers found themselves fighting in tight spaces. There was a flash of green light, forming a green box and suddenly blood literally filled the air, the fine spray going across the grass and staining houses red. A flash of black as a huge shadow swallowed entire battalions whole. Suddenly there was a pause in the fighting as the guild masters jumped next to Noland and Daniel. Noland stepped forward in front of the remaining soldiers.

"Sorcerer Magic. Genocide." Noland said darkly.

Wind blew through the ranks of soldiers. Then the first soldier fell. Then the next. Soon, entire regiments were dying off. Within seconds, the Black Army was finished. The only people who remained standing were the 3 with the leather armor, standing in a sea of black armored corpses. Seraph felt a nudge from behind and he looked to see Emily nudging him with her leg.

"We should probably join them." She said as she kept looking forward.

Seraph nodded and they all stood. They quickly ran forward to join the 3 warriors. They glanced at Team Seraph as they joined them.

"We are here to help." Seraph said while panting.

Archibald nodded and introduced everyone. It seemed that the dark guild masters were waiting for the first move. They stood in stony silence.

"My name is Archibald. The other man is P.T. The woman is Bellarmine." Archibald said roughly, no time for fancy introductions.

Seraph nodded and looked up at the dark guild masters. Pure darkness was radiating from them, especially Noland. Kyle stepped forward and clapped.

"Alright then, enough with the introductions, yes? I think we have given you enough time. Lets go!" Kyle shouted as all the guild masters rushed forward.

Kyle targeted Seraph and he ran forward, shooting green arrows from his hands. Seraph dodged and tried hitting Kyle with his own magic.

"Lightspace! Radiate!" he shouted as a burst of light in the middle of the arrows and scattered them.

Kyle dodged his own arrows and shot arrows downward, sending him flying up.

"Excaliber! Wind blade!" he shouted as he came flying down with a green sword in hand.

**Katelyn**

Angela seemed to lock onto Katelyn as soon as she came running, sending knives made of shadows flying towards her. Katelyn dodged but then created a wall of glass to protect her. Angela didn't even seem fazed as she broke straight through the wall and created 2 copies of herself made of shadow. They ran forward and quickly caught her. They were incredibly fast.

"N-no! Let go of me!" she screamed as Angela advanced, smiling.

"You were close though. I am afraid this is the en-"

Angela slammed into the dirt, blood coming from both arms. Someone had saved her! The shadow copies disappeared and formed back into Angela and she snarled and tried to attack her assailant. A hail of bullets shot through her and she staggered back, grinning. A man in a top hat and a peacoat appeared. He looked annoyed. He was holding a machine gun and he looked like he meant business.

"Thanks to you, I had to blow my own cover. Im Brandon and I will be your savior today." He said flatly as he fired another burst of bullets into Angela.

Angela didn't seem to be taking much damage from the bullets as she melted into a shadow and disappeared. Brandon looked around.

"Oh shes here alright. They always-"

The ground burst as Angela appeared out of Brandon's shadow and slapped the gun away from Brandon's hands.

"Oh you know that cant beat me. Weaponize!" Brandon said as a stick suddenly became a weapon and landed in his hand.

Brandon let out a wild yell as he clashed blades with Angela.

**Emily**

The blows were strong and they came quickly. Even without an eye, Daniel was a master swordsman. How he held 2 swords in one hand and still managed to strike heavy blows was a mystery to Emily as she blocked blows. She wasn't even able to land a hit on Daniel. She grunted as Daniel pinned down her blade. Daniel grinned as he twisted the blade from Emily's hand and was about to slash her face when suddenly he screamed and fell to the ground, 3 knives sticking from his back. There stood a weasel like man with an eye patch. He held 6 more knives in his hand and he looked disgustedly down at Daniel's dead body.

"Thanks to you, I had to blow my cover. You can thank me for saving your life, later." He said sarcastically.

**Sammy**

Sammy was no fighter. In fact, she had no aggressive abilities. And here she was fighting a man at least 5x her size. Barbarossa was no easy thing to defeat. Thankfully, Bellarmine had taken responsibility as a mother and protected Sammy while she attacked Barbarossa.

"Winter Howl!" she shouted as ice shards flew towards the huge man holding a cleaver.

The shards bounced off of his armor and he charged forward, cleaver in hand. Bellarmine dodged and slammed her fist into the man's face as he passed. Barbarossa grunted as he dropped the cleaver and glared.

"You die now! Thrash!" he shouted as a huge eel like creature burst from the ground and started to hiss. It bared its fangs and bit down into the ground, taking out a huge chunk of the ground. Barbarossa laughed as Bellarmine dodged left and right. Sammy was hiding behind her the whole time. Was this some kind of stalemate?

"**Enough."**

The voice ran out from the smoldering remains of the Formortiis guild. The fighting instantly stopped and everyone looked at the smoking door frame of the guild.

**Command Center**

Noel was reading to Sara. Even though she was the most powerful woman on earth, she still liked stories.

"Izaya then fused with the titan Phantom and they could easily pass through Anthony's Line Drive. Izaya quickly won and rested against a rock, staring out into the sea." Noel said as he passed his hands over the braille lettering.

Sara sat in her chair and looked worriedly at Noel. His health was getting even worse and she often had to sleep beside him because she was afraid he would stop breathing within the night. She was also worried about her generals. Viannay's death had devastated Noel and Sara and she didn't want to lose anyone else.

"What about Hikari? I want to know everything." Sara said, turning to Noel again.

Noel flipped a couple pages and passed his hands over the dots. He was about to speak when suddenly he stopped. He brought his hands up to his throat and suddenly made a strange sound. It was the sound of a dying man. Noel suddenly had stopped breathing. He fell to the floor and Sara screamed as Noel's arms started to flail.

"Doctor! I need a doctor in here immediately!" Sara screamed.

"Yes my queen!" shouted someone from down the hall.

By the time the doctor came into the room, Noel had been dead for several minutes.

**Near the shack**

"**Everyone, stop fighting immediately. Let me through."**

All the dark guild masters stepped back and everyone gasped as the person who had spoken came into full view. Seraph's headache almost split his head open and he almost screamed in terror as the man came into view. **He looked exactly like Seraph.**

**There you go! The new chapter! I hope you enjoyed that and remember to tell me if I should work on character development more for the next story. References from previous chapters.**

***pronounced Yaag-trill**

**Thanks! FF**


	5. Nightmare Return

**And the long awaited chapter. I haven't finished the project but its coming to a slow but I still need to be working. This week in general has been incredible stressful. I needed a break from working and I decided to write this chapter up AT LEAST. I may put up 2 chapters because I may not be active for a while. Enjoy.**

**Yagtrile**

Deadly silence. That was how quiet it was in the field. The city behind us, the pain in Seraph's head seemed to disappear. The wind blew everyone's hair and the Pariah's dark purple robes swung in the breeze and the golden plates that held his robes together glinted in the afternoon sun. He had a confident smile on his face and Seraph just froze in place. He could hear his heart beating like it would explode. Seraph managed to scrape up enough nerve to speak finally. Sweat dropped down his forehead and his hands clenched into fists.

"Y-you look like m-me." Seraph said, eyes wide and trembling.

The Pariah kept the confident look on his face and looked back at the others in his team.

"Correction. You look like _me."_ He said.

Seraph looked like he was slapped in the face. He felt shivers go through his body.

"B-but how is this possible? Why do you look like me?" Seraph asked, starting to grow cold.

"Ever heard of Edolas Seraph?" the Pariah asked, as everyone in Seraph's group gasped.

Katelyn took a cautious step forward. She had heard of Edolas from the members of Team Natsu.

"Isnt Edolas a parallel world that reflects our world?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

The Pariah's face lit up in delight and he clapped his hands together. He shared a face with Seraph but he was a completely different person.

"That's exactly right! You should also know that in this world…magic is void." He added slyly.

As if on cue, the wind picked up strongly and the dark purple cape that hung behind him blew sideways, covering part of his body. The members of Team Seraph took a step forward. They were confused how anything could be possible if magic was void.

"Wouldn't that mean that you cant use magic?" Emily asked, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword.

The Pariah smiled and laughed. It was a rich laugh, exactly like Seraph's.

"Foolish godling. The magic is void but those that know magic, don't lose it. As soon as I slipped into the REAL world, I could use magic to my heart's desire! Back in Edolas, I was limited to small feats and in this world, I can do anything I want." The Pariah said, sneering at the group.

Emily stepped back, a grim look forming on her face. The Pariah snapped his fingers and the dark guild masters took a step forward towards The Pariah's back.

"Leave this place." He said coolly.

Barbarossa spoke angrily. He seemed to want to fight more.

"But-"

"Leave now. Daniel is already dead. Do you want to lose more people? These people are strong and Kyle is wounded. Leave now!" The Pariah commanded.

Barbarossa looked angry but took a step back anyways. The guild masters soon disappeared in a flash of light. Seraph looked at the Pariah, still unsure.

"Whats your name. Im pretty sure your name isn't The Pariah." He said, their eyes meeting.

"My name is Seraph, but in truth, my name is Wales." Wales said as he clapped.

Everyone took a step back as the ground seemed to split and a completely bandaged hand burst from the ground and a grown man wearing a black cloak and wearing a matching tulip hat appeared out of the ground. His entire body was wrapped in bandages besides his left eye and he carried a wide sword with several markings down the side. He stared at Team Seraph with a blank eye.

"Meet Lucas Tintin. He terrorized the countryside of this continent for several hundreds of years during the Black Sun. He is an expert swordsman and, he can turn invisible." The Pariah said Lucas started to fade from view.

There was a burst of motion as suddenly Archibald burst from the bushes near the Pariah with a sword. He was trying to attack Wales but he was blown back and Lucas soon appeared, sword in hand. Wales stomped the ground with his foot and several more holes appeared in the ground and figures crawled out. One was a man with dark hair, a crooked nose and wore steel rimmed glasses. He wore a lab coat that was stained with oil. The other, anyone could pick out. He was little more than a cloud of black mist with 2 glowing red eyes. Skorm, the Cursed One. The other 2 were a huge shock to everyone. The man who crawled out of the hole next was Julius Silence.

Seraph felt his hands scrambling through his pockets to get his wallet. There was no way he was actually Julius! He opened the old wallet and pulled out a 50 jewel piece. The paper blew in the slight wind but the face of Julius was easily seen. Seraph dropped the money and stared at the man. This was Julius Silence, the man who had liberated the continent of Fiore not even 30 years ago.

"T-t-that's Julius Silence!" wailed Katelyn as Wales laughed.

"Yes indeed! It is the famous Julius Silence! And his friend Noel Evadeus!" he shouted as the last figure came out of the whole.

The man who was Noel Evadeus came from the hole, looking like he had when he went on his adventure. His eyes shone brightly and he was much younger. Seraph grabbed a coin from the wallet and held up the 1 jewel piece up against the head of Noel. The dull metal didn't give much description but it was Noel no doubt. Julius seemed to be in severe pain and he growled at Wales.

"Why am I here!" he demanded angrily at Wales.

Wales laughed and he made a sarcastic face.

"Because your deal with the gods was too slow. Too bad you will have to stay among the dead forever!" he laughed.

Lucas moved away from Archibald and joined the line of ancient heroes and villains. Wales pointed to the man in the lab coat. Archibald had run around the people and joined the ranks of Team Seraph.

"This, is Count de Graf. He is the inventor of the grafting process and was labeled as a mad scientist and sentenced to death. I believe you know the others. As you can see, I can bring nightmares back to life!" he laughed hilariously.

The others just looked at the figures standing before them with dark horror. How could they fight the legends and nightmares of the old world? Did they even stand a chance? Wales swept his hand across the field and grinned.

"Archibald, call your followers out of their hiding places. Your tactic failed before it even began." Wales said as P.T. and Bellarmine soon appeared at Archibald's side.

Lucas, Skorm and Graf didn't seem to have much facial expression but Julius and Noel looked sad. They looked defeated. Archibald, Bellarmine and P.T. were frozen in horror by the sight of Noel. They didn't even know that Noel had died!

"M-my saint!" Bellarmine cried out.

Noel seemed to look up at that. His face had some light to it but not much.

"Ah, Bellarmine. You plan on getting married within a few days don't you…" Noel said.

Bellarmine tearfully nodded and Wales grinned darkly.

"Well then, this battle will decide the fate of the entire world from here on out. It seems a bit unfair to pit a group of untrained children and a group of weak military mages against me, a Nightmare Mage but Fate has already declared me the winner!" Wales shouted as Bellarmine and P.T. suddenly dashed forward.

They didn't stand a chance. With a single flick of his hand, a sickle made of black metal appeared in Skorm's hand and the blade slashed cleanly down Bellarmine's chest in a single move. The blast of pure magical that hit Skorm didn't even seem to faze him as Bellarmine went down, clutching her wolf teeth necklace. P.T. suffered the same fate, being cut down by Lucas's sword in an instant, not even feeling the massive amount of needles shot into his single eye. Not even a drop of blood spilled from Lucas's eye as he swung the sword and beheaded P.T. in a single move. Archibald screamed in terror, his hands going up to his eyes and his entire body shuddered in sorrow and he fell to his knees.

P.T.'s headless body fell besides his future wife's body and their wolf teeth necklaces fell onto the cool grass. Wales didn't look interested as he glanced down at the bodies.

"Huh, weaker than I thought. They really let you become the rulers of this world? I will change this. Go! My nightmares!" he shouted as his arm shot out and the figures became a blur, moving at incredibly fast paces.

Seraph and the others let out a wild yell as they ran to might their uncertain future. Was there even a way to win?

**You guys waited for that for a while. Anyways, enjoy it. Thanks, FF**


	6. Nightmare Dragon

**Well, here it is. The new Last Nightmare Mage. If none of this makes sense (because I LOVE cryptic riddles) then look for the epilogue at the end of this story in which I explain all the little details that may have confused you. I would like to personally thank, Edward the Pure and LunarBlaze for following me for such a long time. Even though I was just starting to write again, you guys stuck with me. Thank you.**

**Yagtrile**

Seraph didn't even try to move out of the way as Skorm smashed his misty fist straight into Seraph's stomach. Seraph's eyes widened in fright as he fell to the ground, grabbing his stomach. The sky rumbled and pretty soon, water droplets fell to the ground. Rain poured down as Seraph slowly got up and dodged a kick from Skorm.

"Agghhh!" Skorm suddenly screamed as Seraph dodged one of his punches.

Seraph was surprised by this burst of speech. Only Julius and Noel were the ones who could talk but Skorm too? Skorm also seemed to be fighting against some internal force as well. Seraph took charge of the situation. His fists suddenly started to glow and he sent a full blast of light through Skorm's body. Skorm staggered back and he was full on screaming now.

"AGGGHHHH!" Skorm roared as suddenly a huge string of black liquid formed out of Skorm's body.

The string of black suddenly seemed to open up and give way to a red eye. It glared at Seraph and retracted back into Skorm's body. Seraph tried hitting Skorm again with one of his light spells.

"Sunburst!" Seraph shouted as a blast of pure light shot through Skorm's body.

The blast of light left a huge hole in Skorm's body but it soon closed up. Skorm seemed to twist and turn and he soon faced Seraph.

"H-help me!" he screamed as Skorm opened his mouth.

Seraph stared into the long red hole that was Skorm's mouth. Skorm had talked! What in the world…

"Nightmare Dragon! Nightmare Strike!" Skorm shouted as a long string of black flew from his mouth and wrapped around Seraph.

"Ah! Crap!" Seraph screamed as he struggled against the thick string of black substance.

Seraph sent bolts of light flashing through the string but nothing happened. Skorm started to walk forward, a sickle in hand. Was this some sort of trick by Skorm? Why had he asked for help?

"Tear it! Tear it with your hands!" Skorm screamed as he advanced forward with the sickle.

Seraph's mind was moving incredibly fast as he grabbed pieces of the substance and tore it. It came apart easily but wouldn't budge against magic. Seraph was soon free and managed to avoid Skorm's attack but his arm was cut as he rolled out of the way.

Seraph grabbed his arm and glared at Skorm. So many questions were unanswered! Why was Skorm helping him?

"The Eternal Forest! It cleanses evil! Curse you Wales!" Skorm screamed as he pointed 2 fingers at Seraph.

Seraph quickly rolled out of the way as the ground where he was just standing on turned into a mess of mud and dirt. The rain was getting in the way of Seraph's vision but Skorm seemed to be doing fine as he chased Seraph through the thick rain.

"Use everything you have! It's the only way! Hurry child! Before the evil consumes us all!" Skorm screamed as Seraph suddenly skidded to a stop.

Seraph hadn't calculated the mud in the area and he slid across the mud, covering himself in the thick brown mud. He slowly stood. He was uncertain what he should do. Should he do what Seraph was telling him to do? Or should he continue to do what he was doing?

A blast of black energy destroyed several houses and Seraph knew what he had to do. Use everything! Drain the magical power! He stood to face Skorm and he held out both arms.

"Alright! Use everything! Sun Magic, final move! White Star!" Seraph screamed as the light levels increased greatly.

Skorm shielded his eyes from the intense light as it started to get lighter and lighter.

"Yes! That's it!" he shouted happily as his body started to tear away.

The light grew lighter, to almost blinding levels. Skorms body soon was gone, not a single shadow remaining in the entire area. Seraph grabbed his arm, gasping for breath. He fell into the mud and his breathing started to slow down. He sat up a bit, unable to move and he watched for the time when he could finally land the final blow. Suddenly he felt something above him.

"Tell me Seraph, do you know what happens when 2 copies of one person meet?"

**Katelyn**

"Aghh!" Katelyn shouted as a steel fist smashed into her wall of glass and sent glass flying everywhere.

Graf seemed to have no trouble in blasting through all her defenses! Katelyn dodged another punch and smashed her foot into Graf's stomach as he passed by. Instead of Graf reacting, Katelyn was hurt! The Count stopped and turned around. He was half frowning and grinning.

"Glass Magic…fragile but powerful. Like your life!" he shouted as he came at Katelyn at full speed.

His lab coat was torn to shreds as suddenly several razor blades whirred to life in his…chest? Katelyn screamed as Graf's body turned out to be made entirely of metal. The blades screamed as they whirred at blinding speeds and 3 metal cables shot from Graf's arms and grabbed Katelyn's arms. Katelyn felt herself start to be pulled towards the blades and she screamed as the Count laughed.

"Oh god not this!" she screamed as she slid through the mud.

The Count suddenly screamed in pain and the blades stopped moving. Katelyn tried to escape from the metal cables binding her arms but she couldn't get them to move.

"G-get out of my head! Ahhh! Im innocent I SWEAR!" Graf screamed as the blades burst back into life.

Katelyn's mind was filled halfway with adrenaline. She couldn't even see through the rain but she could only hear! The blades made a distinct whirring sound and Katelyn was trying to find a way to escape. Could she still use magic? She made a small knife made out of glass. The knife tried to cut through the cables but couldn't even make a dent.

"The head! Aim for the head!" came a loud scream through the heavy rain.

Katelyn looked up. Could it be? The Graf was helping her? The whirring of the blades got even louder as she got closer. She could barely see the tips of the blades as they cut through the air.

"Now or never!" Katelyn shouted as she created a huge axe made of sharp glass and held it at the ready.

The metal cables were almost at the limit and Katelyn could see all of the blades. The Graf continued to scream and Katelyn hefted the axe up on her shoulder.

"NOW! DO IT NOW! OH GOD IT HURTS!" the Graf screamed.

Katelyn let out a yell and swung the axe, the blade sliced cleanly through the Graf's neck and the blades instantly stopped and the cables rusted and became easy to cut. The Graf had died again with a smile on his face. The body rusted and turned to brown iron powder that sank into the mud and Katelyn brushed some of the mud off of her clothes. What had the Count said? Glass Magic, strong but fragile?

**Emily and Sammy**

"Look out!"

The voice rang out clearly although it was pouring rain. Emily and Sammy dived to the side and the mud suddenly exploded. Emily held out her sword, ready for the challenge. A figure burst from the pouring rain. Julius Silence! He held a cane that soon turned into a sword.

"Im sorry I have to do this!" he shouted as he ran forward with the sword.

"No Emily!" Sammy cried out as Sammy ran towards Julius, swords out.

"Do not fear! We are gods after all!" Emily shouted bravely as she crossed swords with Julius.

The 2 stood there, grunting and slamming their swords together. They glared at each other.

"You can do this! Im not to my long resting period! You are strong! Justice, you are strong!" Julius shouted as Emily swung the sword and clashed against Julius.

"How do you know! I cant trust you! You have fallen in the clutches of Evil." Emily said as Julius jumped back and started to circle around Emily.

Sammy watched this with fearful interest when something made her turn around. Standing behind her, was Lucas. His eye bore no emotion as he slammed his word down.

"I don't think so!"

A kick sent Lucas slamming into the mud. A pair of hands grabbed Sammy and lifted her onto the shoulders of Archibald. He was shaking and he didn't look to stable.

"Y-you wont hurt anymore people! This is for Bellarmine and P.T.!" Archibald screamed as he put Sammy down next to him and ran forward with his sword out.

Lucas stood up and started to disappear. Archibald slashed downwards but Lucas had already gone. He looked desperately to all sides. He was nowhere to be found!

"Show yourself! Coward!" Archibald screamed into the night.

Suddenly the movement of something made Archibald turn. He held his sword out but relaxed a bit when it was just Sammy who was running to Archibald. Suddenly Sammy screamed as Lucas reappeared in behind Archibald. He was about to turn when another voice sounded.

"Don't move!"

Lucas was once again slammed into the ground as a huge snake smashed its tail into his back. Archibald and Sammy looked to see a snake like man come through the rain. He wore a soaked brown leather cloak.

"I believe I have just sssaved your life…" he said as he held out his hand to Archibald.

"I must ask your name. And thank you for saving us." Archibald said as he shook the man's hand.

"My name isss, Apophis Serpentes. I would like to fight with you." He said.

Archibald nodded and Apophis stood behind Archibald, waiting. Meanwhile, Emily was still fighting with Julius.

"Why cant you just let down your guard!" Emily grunted as she braced herself for Julius's next swing.

"I am! Have you not noticed that I haven't used my magic to its full potential?" Julius said as he tried to cut Emily's leg.

Emily backed away from Julius. This was getting too hectic. She needed a way to finish Julius off…a direct charge? A side step maneuver? The possibilities were endless… Julius held out his sword.

"Im going to make you make a decision! Rrrraaaahhnhhh!" Julius shouted as he charged with his sword.

Emily's heart suddenly seemed to stop as she lowered her sword down to chest height. What was going on? Why was she moving on her own! She felt herself move forward, sword in hand.

"Finish this!" she heard herself scream.

Thunder crashed and lightning blasted down and the rain washed away the blood from Emily's blade. She had struck Julius through the chest but Julius had done the same to her…

"Hmph. Seems fitting…that I die again like this. You know what to do from here! Help your friend to victory!" Julius shouted as he let go of his sword and fell back into the mud and closed his eyes.

Emily coughed and her sword dropped from her hands. How could she help anyone? She was about to die…she fell to her knees and looked up into the sky as a lightning bolt slammed through her body and she was gone.

**Noel**

He could see them! They were right in front of him! He was watching from a bush and he saw Apophis join with Archibald and Sammy. He was surprised when he saw Apophis. He had returned? Why was he fighting with the people who were good?

"Do your deed…you have returned to the world…do you want to see your sister again?" the voice of Wales went through Noel's mind.

Of course..his sister…he could even see. Noel's mind was clouded from the revival and he didn't think properly as he stood up. It was time to go.

"Gravity Spear!" he shouted as he ran towards Apophis.

**Wales**

Seraph screamed as he backed away from Wales. His eyes wide with fear, it made him feel warm inside.

"Do you know what happens when 2 copies of a same person meet each other? They fight to the death!" Wales whispered as he grabbed Seraph's throat.

**I have to thank Rage (a band) for inspiration to write this out. It was a good post. The series will be finished in at most, 3 posts. Anyways, I wanted to thank Ed and Blaze again for following me throughout this entire series. Don't forget to review! Fatherfail**


	7. The Finale

**And here we are…the final chapter in the entire series. I remember the day in I think, September, that I wrote the first chapter of The Silence Uprising. I didn't really know that it would get this big. I will occasionally continue to make references to this series through my other stories. Currently, The Circle of War is the next big project for me. I constantly think of ideas for that one and, there will an interesting event in the new chapter possibly tonight or tomorrow. Final chapter, go.**

**Yagtrile**

Noel burst from the bushes and looked like he was holding some kind of invisible weapon. Archibald suddenly grabbed his arm and he flew back into a pool of water. Noel swung around and tried to stab the spear into Apophis but he had already dodged out of the way. Sammy had run into the pool of water to help Archibald. Apophis and Noel stared at each other in the rain, enemies meeting again.

"Apophis, you survived…" Noel said calmly.

"Yessss. I joined another dark guild and tried to redeem myself. I will defeat you and finally be redeemed" Apophis shouted as he charged forward, turning his fists into snakes.

Noel dodged to the side and smashed his foot into Apophis as he passed by and Apophis splashed into a pool of water. Sammy was standing over Archibald, her hands glowing green. Archibald was grabbing his arm, and it was bleeding. Whatever Noel had hit Archibald with, it had been strong. Sammy looked behind her to see Apophis getting back up, water completely dripping from everywhere. Lightning struck the ground and Noel charged again. Archibald grabbed Sammy's hands. His face was pained and the blood had stopped.

"T-thank you. I must go avenge my comrades!" Archibald screamed as he jumped up and charged towards Noel.

Sammy watched as Archibald grabbed Noel's neck and threw into the ground. Noel slammed into the wet mud and the entire puddle of mud seemed to warp as Noel stood up. Apophis was staring at Noel, trying to figure out his next move.

"I don't want to do this! I was supposed to help Julius live again! He wanted to come back and help again! The voice! It tortures me! I can see the future but nothing can stop it!" Noel screamed as he sent a ball of gravity flying towards Apophis.

The ball turned blackish purple as it flew along its path and it slammed into the ground. Apophis had dodged out of the way and the ground twisted and exploded. Archibald dodged a punch from Noel and he smashed his own fist into Noel's face. Noel fell back into a puddle and water washed the blood away.

"Im still weak…you have a chance… Make a deal with the gods, save Axel. Bring worship to the gods once again…" Noel said as he stood from the puddle.

Archibald brushed his hair from his eyes and glared at Noel. Apophis stood next to him, watching as Noel aimed his fist at Archibald.

"Fall Drop!" he shouted.

A dark pit opened underneath Archibald and he fell straight through into it. Archibald's screams could be heard as he fell into the ground. Apophis was so busy watching Archibald fall in horror that he couldn't dodge the punch that Noel threw. Apophis stumbled back, blood coming down his face. Sammy watched quietly, too afraid to do anything. Suddenly the figure of something falling from the sky was seen in the sky. Apophis and Noel looked up into the sky to see Archibald falling from the sky. The pit led to the sky? For a while it seemed that Archibald would hit the ground but then he magically grew wings and glided across the muddy ground and delivered a devastating kick to the face as he sped past.

"My magic, Luftwaffe! It allows me to fly and, it boosts speed by 200%. Lets see you catch me now! This is for Viannay!" he shouted as he came down upon Noel with a hard kick.

Noel buckled under the kick and he smashed into a puddle, water covering his entire body. Apophis took this as an opportunity to strike with his strongest move. It was time to finish this.

"Yamata No Orochi!" Apophis said through the rain as 8 huge snakes erupted from the ground and hissed at Noel as he stood.

"God damn snakes! Fine, I see that the battle is almost over. I promised many people…I will not lose!" Noel shouted as he stood and pointed 2 fingers at both Archibald and Apophis.

The snakes rushed towards Noel and one of the snakes managed to grab Noel in its mouth without getting torn apart by Noel's gravity magic. Noel stood there struggling against the snake's mouth. Archibald couldn't attack Noel in the mouth because the snake would simply shut its mouth if he went inside to attack Noel. Noel seemed to be slowly weakening.

"No! I will not die again! Not without seeing my sister again!" he screamed as he tore a hole in the snakes mouth and stepped out, covered in blood.

Apophis grinned and nodded to Archibald. Everything was going according to plan.

"Your sister is in good hands…" Archibald said as he sped towards Noel at blinding speed.

Noel looked up at Archibald as his foot connected with Noel's forehead. There was a flash of black light and Noel fell to the ground, blood falling from his forehead. He slammed into a puddle near where Sammy was hiding. Noel slowly turned his head to look at Sammy who was hiding in the tall grass. He looked sad.

"Why wont you help me? You are my patron goddess, Healing!" Noel cried out as Apophis and Archibald smashed their feet into Noel's head.

Noel's body seemed to bubble and then it slowly turned to mud. The rain suddenly broke up and the dark storm clouds started to disappear. The sun started to shine again and white clouds filled the sky and Archibald sighed. He sat down in the wet grass and started to cry.

"Viannay, P.T., Bellarmine…they are gone…" he said as he cried into his hands.

Apophis just looked into the sky and he smiled. He could feel the warmth in his body. He turned to leave and he disappeared into the dense forest once again.

**Seraph**

"You are nothing but a child!" Wales shouted as he hit Seraph in the stomach and sent Seraph onto the ground.

Wales was about to hit Seraph again when suddenly he stopped. He looked a bit concerned as he grabbed his head. Seraph stood and smashed his fist into Wales's face. The first hit he had been able to land.

"You messed with my friends, my girlfriend and even Fairy Tail. There are punishments for people like you. Like Death!" Seraph shouted angrily as he picked Wales up and threw him into the ground and smashed his leg into him as he j8umped to the ground after him.

Wales split blood like a maniac. His face was twisted in rage.

"But how! I AM THE LAST NIGHTMARE MAGE!" he screamed as he dodged a kick and bit into Seraph's leg.

Seraph didn't feel the pain as he smashed his other foot in Wales's face. Wales screamed and let go and stood up.

"Very well! Fate has declared me the winner so I will have to destroy this entire world. My nightmares have been defeated. I must use the cursed book…" Wales said evilly as a book suddenly appeared in his hand.

It was a black book with a bone white spine. The silver words said "Founder of Magnolia". Wales took a look at it and his face twisted in deep horror. The book was almost completely burned. Not a single page was readable.

"But how can this be! Skorm! You fool!" Wales screamed in rage.

Seraph snatched the book from Wales's hand and smashed in into Wales's face. Wales fell to the ground unmoving. He seemed to be crying.

"I was meant to be the ruler of this world! Why will Evil not help me now?" Wales cried.

Seraph stood over Wales, book in hand, ready to deal the final blow.

"Its because even your patron knows that you have lost." Seraph said as light surrounded the evil book and he smashed it into Wales's head.

Wales died instantly, like a puppet that has had its strings cut. His body quickly turned to mud and Seraph threw the book away like it was a piece of trash he had found on the ground. He walked through the fields looking for Katelyn. He found her, sitting on top of a mound of crusted mud. She smiled as Seraph came and sat next to her. The sun seemed to be shining more than usual.

"Im getting too old for this…" Seraph said as he sighed and closed his eyes.

Katelyn looked at him and smiled.

"Your not even that old!" she laughed.

"Yeah I know…but it makes me feel old knowing that I just killed my polar opposite…"

**The Sanctum**

Evil stood before Life. Evil still had her cocky grin even though she had just lost.

"Evil, you have lost. You know what the price is…" Life said sagely.

"Oh I understand completely." Evil said happily.

Life nodded and Evil was soon surrounded by white light. The light surrounded her for a few seconds and disappeared.

"Evil, queen of the dark goddesses, I hereby banish you forever from the realm of gods. You will be exiled to the Fog Islands forever and will live among the other exiled gods. Leave, AND NEVER RETURN." Life said sternly.

Evil bowed and she slowly disappeared in a faint mist. Life turned to the other goddesses behind her.

"We have just lost a great comrade. It will take time for us to find a woman who is willing or fits best as the new goddess of evil. Justice also died in the final battle and it will take time for her to return. May the people of this world rejoice, for evil is no more in this world." Life said as the other goddesses bowed.

**The world seemed to be at a higher state of peace from that moment on. The Garlan Consulate grew and grew until it changed its name to the Garlan Empire. Archibald eventually married Sara. Archibald never truly recovered from the shock so seeing 2 of his best friends die in cold blood. Statues of Bellarmine, P.T. and Viannay stand in the halls of the Wizard Council Building. The wolves teeth necklaces of the fallen generals were placed given to Sara who took them and place them on their gravestones. They still remain there today. Sara eventually gave birth to a child named Darius Evadeus. He became king after her. **

**Darius faced a great challenge ahead of him. Many nations also wanted to become empires and they challenged the Garlan Empire for power. Darius spent most of his short life in war. He carried the sword of Peter Evadeus into battle, calling his troops forward. He died before his mother, in battle. The sword was never found.**

**Sara died of a broken heart at the young age of 31. After personally witnessing the death of her brother, she continued to have nightmares for the rest of her life. Archibald did the best he could to comfort her but he himself was also having difficulty overcoming the deaths of his friends. The births and deaths of Sara and Noel are still considered holidays and holy days for the Illuminati. But had the world really been rid of evil? **

**It was true that Evil or, Gastinfer, was now exiled on the Fog Isles. But was not the end of evil. Emotions and ideas live on, long after they are thought up by people. Eternity is not truly forever.**

**XX**

**And there you have it. The last chapter in the entire series not including the analysis. I hope everyone has enjoyed this series. This is Fatherfail, goodbye.**


	8. Series Analysis

Hello and welcome to the Story of Silence Analysis! Now some might ask, why am I not using bold font? Well that's because this is an analysis and in an analysis I like to use bold for anything story related.

**This **for things story related

_This _for an author's note

_**This **_for a quick side note of anything unrelated.

This for anything other than the ones above.

This for regular interaction.

With that out of the way, Im going to start off by going through how many stories there are in this series and why im doing an analysis.

There are currently 4 stories in my series. The first, Silence Uprising. The second, Saint Parallel cant save you now. The third, Toys Cant Die. And the last, The Last Night mare Mage.

Throughout the series, especially the 2-4th stories, I dropped a lot of hints about future events. That led to a lot of confusion. I will be going through each story, perhaps a chapter dissection or two, explaining everything. Now, if you feel like you understood EVERYTHING in the story (which I highly doubt anyone actually does) then feel free to stop reading. Lets start with The Silence Uprising.

Title: The Silence Uprising.

_I honestly didn't know what to title this so I stuck with The Silence Uprising. Little did I know that this would be the most popular of the 4 stories I made for this series. _

**This story didn't really contain any secrets besides a segment at the way end while Julius is dying. Julius says "Don't forget to light a match". That caused some confusion. Julius's last words reflect the great fire in the then capitol of Arcana during the last story. Julius saw the future as he died because his legacy would be carried throughout history and that legacy was his "life". **

Title: Saint Parallel cant save you now

_Title was definitely easier to work out then the last one. I thought about the plot while reading around in my history textbook and came across the Bubonic Plague. Story birth thereafter._

**At the end of The Silence Uprising, there was a scene in which Anastasia from Hell was born. Then, we go to this story in which Noel is going to the guild and the journey ensues. The first real hint that I dropped was what Noel said to Sara as he left the house to go to the journey. **

"**You don't have to have magic to be great. You will be a great swordswoman, I know it."**

**I was actually referencing Sara's rise to be the first monarch of Fiore and the great queen of the Garlan Consulate/Empire. **

**In chapter 3, there was a huge hint. One of the big villains in the story was named. Apophis. However, what a lot of readers failed to catch was this:**

**"****Of course, just ask H-"**** add "ayden" to the H and what do you get? HAYDEN!**

**That sentence was the hint that I gave. It was speaking of Hayden, one of the final villains in the story.**

**In chapter 4, there was a woman in a silk cloak. That woman was Jalginfer. Death herself. **

**Ahh, chapter 5…one of my favorite chapters. Delon's magic is actually a reference from Hyde story in which a man named Jackal attacks the group and he has the EXACT same magic as Delon. As for the Seff…well…that is Anastasia herself. She effectively gave birth to a plague. It calls her mother and it nurses off of her. **

_**Quick side note here, the soldiers in this next chapter (6) were speaking Yulfstein. **_

**So here in chapter 6 we meet, Izaya Tsubasa! He is in charge of Bermin and the Yulftstein empire has tried to sack the city before. The empire attacks again and they have Jalginfer in their ranks. Yet, she uses magic and they don't attack her? Its because she is a goddess and she can bend the will of mortals to her will so they don't see her using magic. Jalginfer also twisted them to think the Seff is a god.**

_**For chapter 7, I just wanted to say something about gravity clock. That move is from Zatch Bell actually in which Brago destroys and entire section of forest by moving his body in a 360 degree rotation. **_

**This was by far one of the most confusing chapters. The group enters "Hell" in chapter 7. However, it is not actually Hell. It is a place called the Eternal Forest. It cleanses evil from all dead people and the person who oversees this is Hell herself. Noel and the others saw Hell because the Eternal Forest shifts to the darkest nightmares of those who enter. When the group see's Julius on the scaffolding, Julius is actually making his way BACK to the human world. **

_**This scene was a reference to the French Revolution, more specifically, The Reign of Terror.**_

**The Halloween chapters with Polaris were actually very low on hints. The only hint I gave was that Polaris was Anastasia's first victim and that the Seff was contained within the rock. Polaris was a strong mage and he sealed the Seff that was effecting him into a rock but it was too late for him.**

**Chapter 10, we have the preview of Toys Cant Die. Nothing much to say there.**

**Chapter 12 was like a huge bomb of hints. Julius makes an appearance in the disguise as Saint Parallel. He appears in the council of gods and speaks Death's name. Anyone who speaks a goddess's true name shall have complete control over her.**

That concept actually came from the Greeks and Romans. They would never reveal their names to their enemies. Odysseus actually uses this tactic in the Odyssey to trick the giant Polyphemus.

**The end of the chapter spoke of a "plan" that will be revealed at the end of the analysis. **

**The last 2 chapters of the story were pretty simple. Hayden was revealed to be a bad guy and Anastasia falls. The woman that Noel saw was actually his sister.**

Title: Toys Cant Die

_This was the least favorite of my stories. It just seemed TOO in your face at times._

**This was the story with the biggest hint of all. It actually names Julius as Saint Parallel as Mr. Steel. **

"**There was painful SILENCE…."**

**That was the hint. I had actually created several identities for Julius. One of them, being Mr. Steel.**

**In the second chapter, Mr. Steel tells Julius about his time as a mage. Using a magic now known as Reshape (denial magic). **

**The story progresses like The Silence Uprising. No real huge hints in my opinion until the end. Of course, the extra in which Sara executes most of the royal family of the Yulfstein Empire. At the end, Sara crowns herself as the queen of Fiore, something Serex had failed at doing. **

**Also, Serex returns in a ghostly form at the closing of the series of fights. He says that Julius has left him all alone. One reader managed to uncover the identity of Mr. Steel and made me shout in joy.**

**At the end of the story, it reveals that Noel and Julius had a plan and Noel visits the Eternal Forest. Noel doesn't see the forest change into hell again because he is blind by the time he tries to enter again. The Plan….**

Title: The Last Nightmare Mage

**So in the first chapter of Last Nightmare Mage we have Evil changing the pages of history. She alters the date of Noel's death so Wales can use him. Little does she know…she indirectly changes the date of Sara's death and Darius's death as well. **

**The old man…I liked writing about the old man. The old man was actually Lucas. He can also shape shift.**

**Now in the 2****nd**** chapter we have Viannay bring Skorm "Founder of Magnolia" the darkest book ever created. Viannay says that Skorm is the shadow dragon.**

_I actually have a theory for why all the dragons disappeared. That theory is that the dragons trained an apprentice and then vanished and started to become evil. The apprentice's job was to go and defeat the dragon and BECOME that dragon, starting the cycle over again. However, if you read Malice Story…._

**Viannay does give Skorm the book but lights it on fire before doing so. Skorm actually LETS the book burn for a while because he is not evil at heart, because he went through the Eternal Forest. But, Wales's evil wins over and Viannay is killed.**

**In the 3****rd**** chapter, we see Evil being confronted by the other goddesses. Evil says that she has chosen her 3****rd**** and last champion. How many Nightmare Mages are there? 3. So her champions are known as Nightmare Mages.**

_The idea to make Wales the edo version of Seraph came to me while I was rereading Toys Cant Die. Cocoon's magic was King of the Void. The Void is considered the 3__rd__ dimension. Earthland is the first. Edolas is the second. The Void is the third and each contains a different copy of each person on Earthland. However, I stuck with Edolas because the Void can only be opened by the king or Cocoon. _

_**Oh, quick note here. The design for Barbarossa's armor was from this medieval documentary I was watching. It was a documentary on Asia and I noticed a lot of the generals wore these long cloaks with thousands of metal studs going down the cloaks. The Black Army also wears armor like this. **_

_**They also have a black helmet with 3 spikes at the top, arranged like a very narrow tripod. Reason being that they can fight with the helmet if they drop their sword.**_

**Now in the later chapters of this story you see that a lot of the villains are tortured by some sort of force. All these evils went through the Eternal Forest and they became pure again. However, they have been corrupted by Wales's evil magic. That causes a "friction" and the villains scream in pain. They also want to be killed quickly so they say things that will help them get killed again. Reason being because their burials have been disturbed and Death is angry.**

**So here is the last chapter. We have already gotten hints that Emily is the goddess of Justice in disguise. In this chapter, it is mentioned that Sammy is the goddess of healing. **

_Another side note. Archibald's magic was supposed to be Aera but I liked Luftwaffe better because it sounds better and reflects better on what it actually does. If you didn't know, the Luftwaffe were the Nazi air force. I actually used all the branches of the Nazi army for magic names. Kriegsmarine, the German navy. Heer, the German army. Luftwaffe the German Air Force. I don't support the Nazis obviously, I just used the names. _

**Seraph killed Wales with Founder of Magnolia. That was actually the only thing that COULD kill Wales. The writing of Founder of Magnolia actually led to the creation of all other evils. And at the very end, Evil stands trial. She is banished to the Fog Isles and her true name is shown. Gastinfer.**

XX

Now that the analysis has ended, I will share with you the plan of Noel and Julius. Very simplified.

Step 1: Make a deal with the goddesses to save Axel from death in return for free reign in the mortal world.

Step 2: Save Axel. This was crucial because Axel would be the glue that held Toy Box together.

Step 3: Watch as Toy Box completely destroyed everything. Julius and Noel didn't influence Toy Box. They simply saved Axel.

Step 4: While Toy Box causes mayhem, disguise Julius as Mr. Steel and spread the word of the gods. Noel was also helping with this. Main reason for this was because the people had started to ignore the gods and they were turning to the council more for guidance and as Julius and Noel went around and said that this was an omen from the gods, Toy Box destroyed everything.

Step 5: Once the people turn to the gods again, Julius will be granted free reign and return to the world of mortals to help people once again.

However, step 4 and step 5 didn't happen because of Wales and Evil working behind Life's back.

People also asked, why did I make Evil the leader of the dark goddesses? Isnt Death the reverse of Life? That is true, it is. But, Death is a neutral goddess because it happens to EVERYONE. Not everyone is evil. Everyone is given life, but it is considered the greatest good. Also, Live backwards spells Evil. - bam.

Well that is about it. Wow, the Analysis is over 2000 words… I may have not created the biggest web of foreshadowing like J.K. Rowling but I feel like I did a great job in bewildering my readers.

Xx

Also, I have 2 side projects coming along. Sun Thief and Dragon Myth. Look for those when the 1st chapter is complete. There may be a Circle of War chapter today, depending on when I get back from the pep band game. Thank you for following this series! FF


End file.
